So-called “pay phones” or public-access phones are a well known modality through which persons may initiate (and in some instances, receive) telephone calls. Typically, the public-access phones are connected to an operator services platform (a.k.a., operator services switch) to receive and process the call. The operator services platform performs functions including, without limitation, processing collect and coin toll calls, charge to credit card, calling card or third number; providing information content and providing associated announcements and routing of the call. The functions and call treatment provided by the operator services platform (herein referred to as “public call treatment”) may be automated or provided with assistance of one or more human operators.
Private party phones, for example, mobile or landline phones, belonging to particular individuals, households or enterprises are of course another well known modality through which persons may initiate or receive telephone calls and request and receive information content. Call treatment for private party phone service (herein referred to as “private call treatment”) is usually accomplished by a call control element such as a central office switch (for wireline calls) or a serving mobile switching center (for wireless calls) without assistance of an operator services platform. Billing for the private party call is typically conducted on a periodic basis (e.g., monthly) and may include fees for local and/or long distance calls initiated from the private party phone during the billing period. Alternatively, a prepaid billing model may be used wherein the customer pays in advance to establish a prepaid balance and fees for local and/or long distance calls are deducted from the prepaid balance.
It is possible for a private party phone to connect to an operator services platform on a call-by-call basis, for example, by appending a “0” prefix to the dialed digits of an outgoing call to initiate collect, credit card, calling card or third number billing or the like (effectively, public call treatment). However, in absence of affirmative connection to an operator services platform by “0” prefix or the like, the private party phone is provisioned for private call treatment and charges for the call will be billed by default to the individual, household or enterprise registered as the owner of the private party phone.
Unfortunately, this arrangement is subject to abuse in instances where the owner of the private party phone allows use of the phone by third parties. Unless the owner is able to police the third party use (for example, to restrict the third party to local calls or to ensure the party connects to an operator services platform to initiate alternate billing), it is possible that the third party may make long distance calls or the like that will be billed to the owner.